A day in the life
by MoxleyLeakee173
Summary: Dean and Veronica are both high schoolers in the same school. Both have hard lives and no one to turn to. When Dean catches a man hurting Veronica he feels the need to protect her while Veronica feels the need to know him. They're so used to being alone they don't know how to let each other in. They can save each other or fully destroy each other
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story I'm trying out. If enough people seem interested in it, I'll continue. If not, I'll delete it._

* * *

Veronica was known as a loner to the people in school. The ones who actually noticed her that is. She was a 16 year old junior at the local High School in Cincinnati, Ohio. She didn't fit in here. She kept to herself, never spoke out in class, never participated and always wore black, no matter how hot it was. She always covered her wrists and had her head phones in. She had long black hair with purple streaks in it. She had her nose pierced, her monroe and snake bites. She did them all herself. She had a tattoo on her ankle that no one ever saw. She didn't have the perfect life. Or even close to the perfect life. Her mom left her 2 years ago when her dad wouldn't get off the drugs. He spent all their money on drugs or hookers. He didn't feed or clothe Veronica. She was left to support herself. On more occasions than not she walked into their shitty apartment to find random girls and guys there. She always found a way to avoid them and sneak to her room. She would steal food, clothes, anything she thought she could pawn. She did what she had to, to survive. It got so bad that she had to do something she never wanted to do, never thought she would do and definitely wasn't proud of. She stripped. Even then she'd find a way to cover her ankle tattoo and wrists though. She's seen guys from school at the club. They had no problem letting her know at school that they'd seen it. Anyone who knew her only knew because of rumors or knew her as the quiet loner. She always acted like she didn't care but she did. Just once she'd like a friend where she can avoid home and spend time with them. At least an acquaintance so when the teachers told them to get a partner she wouldn't be the only one without. She just wanted someone to care about her but she would never admit it.

Dean was similar to Veronica. He didn't have a good life. Not a good one at all. The details were horrible and he was angry at the world. He was a loner too but way more talked about. He had a temper. He would fight over anything and really didn't care about anything. He constantly wore clothes with holes in them and Veronica would see him on the street dealing drugs. She heard about him from school. How his mom was a prostitute. While everyone at their school judged him and his mother for it, Veronica didn't. She understood better than anyone doing what you have to do to survive. So many times Veronica wanted to talk to him but didn't. She was too nervous about him snapping on her. She figured the two losers should stick together but he didn't seem to want anything to do with any. He was probably only here because it was the law.

They had every class together and in every class they sat in the back, next to no one keeping to themselves. Dean intrigued Veronica but she wasn't sure why. He looked rough around the edges and older than he was. He looked tired almost every day and his eyes just looked so cold and dead. Every time Dean would catch Veronica staring at him he would raise his eye brows or give her a dirty look. He scared her.

* * *

They were in their last class on a Thursday, meaning after school Veronica had to run home to get ready for her job tonight. She shivered thinking about it and wrapped her arms protectively around her. The guys there were creeps. Even the boss. The only reason she got a job was by doing him sexual favors. He knew she was under age but that she needed money and he used it to his advantage. She was used to people doing it though. Every day she questioned why she fought so hard to be here. Maybe she wasn't meant to be. She shook her head clear when she heard the bell. She grabbed her stuff and got up from her desk trying to leave in a hurry. Not looking where she was going she walked right into the back of Dean. Dean turned around angry and she looked up, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. She shrunk down, terrified. "I'm sorry." she whispered out her voice shaky. She was used to getting abused by men and walking into a guy like Dean with a bad temper made her think she was going to get hit. Again.

"Yeah whatever." he mumbled and turned around and kept walking.

Veronica got home in about an hour, got her clothes ready and started walking to her job. Even though she got off at 3:30 she never got home before 4:30. She would take about an hour to shower and get ready and avoid whoever was in the house that day leave at 5:30 for her 2 hour walk to her job.

* * *

She got to the club and felt disgusting. She saw some regulars already pulling in whistling at her. She turned to the side and saw Dean there, he was never there before. She saw him making drug deals with some people. She wondered why he was doing that. He must have felt someone staring at him because he started looking around. She panicked at ran into the building to go see which other girls were working tonight.

Meanwhile Dean was outside trying to get rid of all the drugs he had. He made a lot of money but only got to keep a small part of it. He hated it but he needed to eat and survive. He hated these type of guys but he was no better. He hated guys who bought the drugs, they were just like his useless mother. He hated the guys who would take the strippers home, like that was all they were good for but he took his fair share of strippers back to get off. He was a man after all. Everyone already had their mind made up about him, he was a worthless, no good, waste of space so thats what he was going to play. Inside though, he was passionate, caring, compassionate, and protective. His little cousin lived with him and his mother but he was the one who taking care of her and providing for her. She's the only one who got to see the real him. The one who wasn't angry all the time.

He kept looking back at the door. He thought he saw that Veronica girl. Part of him did want to talk to her. To his knowledge she was the only person in that damn school who never talked about him. He knew something was wrong with her. He knew the defense mechanisms all too well. He wondered why she always covered her wrists, why she never talked, why she always had music. Something was different about her. The only reason he didn't yell at whoever bumped into him at school was because it was her. When he turned and saw her she looked terrified. She was slightly shaking and he felt bad but he wouldn't let it show. Then and there he decided he was going to wait til the club closed to see if it was Veronica. It would explain why she's always tired on Fridays, if it was her. It's not like he would judge her, it's not like he has the most respectable occupation.

* * *

It was about 3 am when people finally had to leave the club. Dean had been sitting out there all night. He felt a weird sense when it came to Veronica. He didn't know why, he didn't like it but he had to see if it was her and make sure if it was she'd get home okay. About ten minutes later the door opened and he saw a girl with long black and purple hair walk out of the door extremely fast. He stood up to approach her when an old man, really old around 60 grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You're coming home with me." the man slurred.

"Get off of me." she whimpered. She tried to pull her arm away but couldn't.

"Did I stutter bitch?" the man lifted his hand and slapped her hard. She fell to the ground with tears stinging her cheeks. The man went to reach for her when Dean knocked him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" the old man said angrily. Veronica looked up holding her face to see Dean standing there.

"Don't ever touch her again."

"Aw who's this? A boyfriend? Look if you and your little girl friend don't want guys to fuck her, she shouldn't be a stripper. Now let's go." The old man said after standing up reaching down to grab Veronica.

"I said." Dean punched him in the face "don't touch her again."

The old man went to hit Dean when he ducked and tackled the old man. He got on top of him and started swining, his fists connecting with his face over and over again. This was the temper everyone talked about Veronica thought.

She slowly stood up and saw the old man's face covered in blood.

"Stop.." she said quietly. Dean kept swinging. It's like he was seeing red.

"Stop! He'll call the cops!" she yelled. Dean heard her and thought about all the bullshit the cops have done to him. He slowly stood up and backed away from the old man.

He looked at the old man and all the people looking at him. He was breathing hard, telling 'himself to calm down. He looked back at Veronica and grabbed her wrist "Let's go."

"Let go off my wrist." she said, a little pain evident in her voice. He let go of her wrist and they walked in silence for about half an hour.

"Why'd you do that?" she finally got the courage to ask.

"I don't like men getting rough with women." I see enough of it happen to my mom he mentally added. Veronica just nodded her head and kept walking.

"Where do you live?"

"Why?" Veronica asked, getting scared.

"Making sure you get home."

She started getting embarrassed. Everyone knew the name of the apartments she lived in. It was the worst place you could live.

"You gonna answer me?" he asked in an impatient tone.

"Dark creek." She said barely above a whisper. Dean completely stopped and looked at her.

"You live in dark creek?"

"I know it's bad okay? You don't need to make me feel bad about it!" she snapped at him.

"Wasn't trying to."

The rest of the walk home was quiet. When they got to dark creek it was about 5:30 am.

"Where do you live?" Veronica asked.

"Ten minutes that way." Dean said pointing to the right. She nodded her head.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"This is why you're always so tired on Fridays." Dean said.

"What?"

"You don't get home from stripping until almost 6. We start school at 8." he shrugged.

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked up to her apartment to take a half hour nap before she got up and got ready and did her hour long walk to school.

* * *

When Veronica walked into her first class she saw Dean sitting in back and inwardly groaned. She slowly walked back to her seat and put her head down to get more rest before class started. She heard kids whispering and tried to ignore it. Right when she went to hit play on her music she heard her name.

"Yeah, Veronica. She's a stripper it's not just a rumor... I heard people say they saw Dean beating up some old man she stripped for. She's a whore."

"Ew who takes off their clothes for money? No wonder no one here likes her."

"That's so disgusting."

She felt tears in her eyes. She liked to pretend she was strong but she wasn't. It hurt hearing people talk about her but she didn't have the confidence to tell them off so she sat there listening to people trash her, unable to convince herself to just turn up her music.

"Why is she even here? A stripper at 16? That's as good as her life is ever going to get."

"I don't get why anyone wants to see her naked or pay to. She's not pretty."

"ENOUGH!" She heard a raspy voice yell. She looked up and saw Dean glaring at the girls in front of her. "Shut the fuck up! It's none of your damn business! At least she earns what she has, no matter how she does it! She doesn't have to ask mommy or daddy for things like you spoiled brats do, so leave her alone!"

The girls got silent and slowly turned forward and stayed quiet until the teacher walked in. Veronica just stared at Dean who stared blankly back. Soon the teacher got everyone's attention to start talking to them telling them what their assignment was.

* * *

The school day was finally over. It was the longest of Veronica's life. Now that everyone knew it wasn't a rumor they wouldn't leave her alone. They kept calling her a whore. One guy even threw a dollar bill at her as she walked down the hall. She had no escape. No where in her life that she could go. School was hell, Home was hell. Her life was hell.

Veronica waited til the school was pretty clear and walked into the bathroom. She looked around and made sure it was clear before taking a razor out of her pocket, pulling up her sleeves and making a few cuts. Her anxieties disappeared for the moment and she felt better. She watched the blood and slowly put the razor back and pulled her sleeve down before walking out of the door and into someone again.

"Going to make a habit out of walking into me?" she heard Dean's voice and looked up.

"Sorry...again."

"It's fine."

They kept staring at each other before Veronica finally spoke up. "Thanks...for earlier." Dean knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded.

"You do what you have to do right?"

She nodded her head and they both started walking towards the door to leave.

"You work this weekend?" Dean asked when they got outside.

"Why? You gonna watch?" she scoffed.

"No. I just don't' want you walking home alone. It's dangerous."

"Why do you care?" she asked completely stopping and leaning up against the wall.

"I don't know I just do." Dean shrugged.

Just then a guy walked up and loudly said "Hey Ambrose! How much does your mom charge? Feeling a little lonely this weekend." Dean tightened his jaw and turned around with his fists balled. Before he could walk away Veronica grabbed his arm and he looked back at her.

"Don't let them get to you. They're not worth it."

"Says the girl who lets them make her cry." he shot back.

Veronica instantly dropped her hand off his arm and walked away. "Do what you want then." she said her voice laced with venom.

She spent the whole way home cursing Dean in her head. She didn't know why his statement made her mad but it did. She cared about Dean a lot and she had no idea why. She didn't know him. All she knew was what she heard from others but she felt the need to help him and be there for him. She didn't know why but the feeling was strong.

She felt like she needed Dean and he needed her. She didn't know what this feeling was or why she had it but come Monday she was going to try to become Dean's friend. A real friend. What could it hurt?


	2. Chapter 2

_Not sure if anyone is reading this. If you are please review and let me know how you like it._

* * *

When Monday rolled around Veronica sat in her first class waiting for Dean to walk in, so she could try to talk to him. She would snap her eyes to the door every time she heard it open. Finally with a couple minutes before class started Dean walked in. Veronica's eyes grew wide at the sight. He had a black eye, scratches covering his face, a swollen lip and his hand was wrapped up.

Dean quickly made his way to the back row and the table next to Veronica's. Veronica kept staring at him in shock. She's never seen him like this. Ever.

"What?" he snapped looking at her. Veronica didn't do well with yelling at all. She immediately recoiled and shrunk down in her seat and kept her eyes on her hands. Dean intimidated her. Dean saw the way she reacted and felt bad for a split second before the bell rang, he shook his head and looked forward.

"Hello class. So today we are going to be starting the first of four big projects this year. This is one of the projects I was telling you about the first day of school. It will take months to complete." Dean and Veronica were in IB classes, meaning they did a lot of work, a lot of big projects that took months to complete and a lot of presentation, something Veronica hated. "So we need everyone to partner up right now and then I'll pass everything out and explain it to you."

Everyone in class quickly grouped up with their best friends or significant others while Dean just sat there staring forward and Veronica sat there feeling insecure. She was never picked for anything and it made her feel really bad. She always felt alone everywhere.

"Everyone have a partner? Dean? Veronica?" the teacher asked after a few minutes.

"Why would they have a partner? No body likes them." a popular girl said and her friends laughed with her. Veronica found herself shrinking down more into her seat.

"Enough. See me after class." Mr. Jones said. He was the only teacher that ever said anything about other students being rude to Dean or Veronica. "Now you two sit together." Mr. Jones said as he turned around to get the packets he would pass out. Veronica looked at Dean since he didn't move or even attempt to she sighed and gathered her things moving next to him. She pulled the seat a little further away from him and sat down.

Dean scoffed and side eyed her "Is being close to me going to give you some kind of disease?"

"You got it wrong Deanie, she's the stripper. She's the one who gives diseases." the same popular girl, Melanie said while turning and looking at them. Dean looked at Veronica waiting for her to stand up for herself but instead she put her head down. Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed at how she always let them get away with things. Unknown to him Veronica had tears running down her face. She was so over getting hurt and abused, physically and verbally, everywhere she was. She had no escape.

"Veronica is everything okay?" Mr. Jones asked when he got to her and Dean putting the packets down.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Veronica asked lifting her head but not looking at anyone. Dean stole a glance and saw a tear fall from her face. He felt infuriated that these people mad her cry. He growled slightly and balled his fists up.

"You will have to wait until your next period. We have too much to do today." the teacher said then walked back to the front of the class.

Mr. Jones started explaining the project while Veronica just looked down at her lap while Dean stole glances at her every once in a while.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and Veronica couldn't wait. It was the only part of the day they were allowed off campus. The next two classes followed suit of her first one. More and worst snide comments from other students because these teachers wouldn't stop them, she felt like crying but was able to hold it together. She brought her money from last night at the strip club to be able to get some lunch today finally. She went to her locker and put her books and materials in there before walking towards the front doors.

"Hey!" she heard a raspy voice call. She stopped and turned to see Dean jogging towards her.

"Hi.." she said quietly and confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go eat some lunch. We can talk about the project and everything." Dean offered. Veronica was going to say no but she thought it would be nice to actually have someone to eat with and not be alone for one day. She nodded her head and Dean opened the door for them and they started walking to subway.

They ordered their food and drinks and Dean actually paid for not only his but Veronica's as well, even though she tried to fight him on it. They sat down at a table and Veronica took a huge bite of her food. Loving how good it was. She hasn't eaten in a while so she was eating this extremely fast. Dean noticed but didn't say anything. He's been there a lot of time himself. After a few more bites Veronica looked up and slowly put her sandwich down turning bright red.

"Sorry..." she whispered wiping her mouth and taking a drink.

"Don't be." Dean waved off taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Veronica said and walked off to the bathroom. Every time she got embarrassed she would excuse herself. While she was gone Dean walked up to the counter and ordered a few bags and put them in his backpack. He decided he was going to leave them in his locker and just in case Veronica hadn't eaten he would give her some.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as Veronica sat back down.

"Yeah, I just had to go to the bathroom." she said picking her sandwich back up and taking a bite.

"I didn't mean now. I meant from earlier."

Veronica swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"I don't get why you let them get to you." he mentioned.

"You do too."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Just in a different way."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked raising an eye brow at her.

"You get mad. You fight them. You let them get under your skin just like I do. You just show it differently." Dean remained quiet and Veronica started to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to-"

"Let's just talk about the school project." Dean interrupted.

* * *

The rest of the school day went slow. Veronica felt awkward around Dean and he was pretty tense. When the school bell finally rang she went to her locker to put some things away and grab her homework before she started on her walk home. She walked outside and saw Dean leaning up against the wall smoking. She took a deep breath and went up to him.

"I'm sorry about saying the wrong thing earlier. I have a tendency to do that." She looked down nervously.

Dean shook his head and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Don't worry about it." he said. She nodded her head and kept staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened?" she said softly touching his eye. He winced and pulled away from her.

"Nothing."

"Ran into a door huh?" she asked.

Dean caught on and nodded. "Fell down the stairs too." he said slowly lifting up his shirt showing her his bruised ribs. She lightly touched them and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever." he said throwing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

They stood there quietly for a few minutes watching students leave.

"Want to work on the project a little bit?" Veronica asked.

"Sure."

"We can't go to my house." she mumbled.

"We can go to mine. It's not the best though." he shrugged.

"I can buy us some food, on the way.. pay back." she said.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Hamburger stand good with you?" Veronica asked as they started walking.

"Yup."

* * *

They made it to Dean's house a little more than 2 hours later around 5:45. They took their time walking to Hamburger Stand, then there was a huge line. Veronica could tell Dean didn't want to go home so when he would randomly stop or slow down she didn't question him she just stopped with him.

They got inside and Dean grabbed her arm pulling her quickly into his room after he looked around the small apartment quickly and saw that his mother was not there.

They took their drinks and sat them on his bedside while he took their fries and hamburgers out of the bag. They started to eat while Dean started to tell his ideas for the project. He was really smart Veronica thought as she listened to him talk.

* * *

A few hours later Dean and Veronica were on his bed joking around and telling old stories from their child hood when Dean heard the front door slam shut then a man's voice followed by a woman's voice. He tensed up and visibly shivered as Veronica slowly sat up staring at him.

"I should have had you leave a while ago." Dean said.

"Oh uh..sorry I'll go now." Veronica quickly said gathering up her things.

"You can't go right now." Dean said walking to the door "Stay here." She put her things back down and moved further up on his bed watching as he walked out of the door.

Veronica winced when she heard three voices screaming at each other down stairs about drugs, it sounded like her house. She heard the sound of a slap and then objects being thrown, without really noticing she grabbed Dean's blanket and wrapped it tight around herself. She always did that back at home when she got scared.

She heard the fighting eventually quiet down and heard loud foot steps coming towards the room. The door flew open and she jumped, seeing it was Dean. He slammed the door shut and locked it and turned towards her. She gasped as she saw his face and then slowly looked down to his hand. His knuckles were busted open clearly from punching something, his lip was busted open again and he had blood pouring from his nose. His black eye was worse to the point of swelling shut. He was breathing hard as he stormed over to the window trying to calm himself down.

Veronica cautiously got up and walked up behind him, she stared at him for a few seconds before lying her hand in the middle of his back. He slowly turned around to face her, and her heart broke. She's never seen that look of vulnerability on his face. He just looked so broken.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Dean shook his head.

"Okay well..do you have a towel or rag I could use to clean you up?" Dean walked over to his closet and pulled out a rag and tossed it to her. She heard noise downstairs and spotted a water bottle so she decided to pour water from it onto the rag.

"Sit down." she said to Dean while walking back over to him.

He did as she said and she slowly started to wash the blood off his face. He hissed a little and she apologized every time.

"Sorry you gotta see this." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Veronica replied.

"It's not. You shouldn't be around this." he sighed.

"I am all the time. I'm used to it." she said. Dean felt sad for her. She deserved better than this.

"I don't want you leaving while they're still here. I just don't want you to get hurt because of him." a look of disgust crossed his face when he said him. "What time do you have to be home?"

"I uh...I don't go home on these days."

"Work?"

"No..."

"Where do you go?" Dean asked while Veronica sat down next to him.

"The park."

"All night?"

"Mondays is my dads worse day... there's a lot of scary people in my house on Monday's and it's safer to sleep at the park.. You never noticed I wore the same clothes on Monday and Tuesdays?"

"No I haven't."

"I thought you would since everyone comments on it" she scoffed.

"I don't listen to them. You can stay here tonight. You don't have to go to the park." Dean suggested.

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't. It's fine. You can sleep on the bed."

"I'm not taking your bed from you."

"We can share it you know? It's not a big deal." Veronica nodded and Dean walked over to his dresser. "Do you want something to sleep in?"

"You don't have to." Dean ignored her and pulled out a big t shirt and the smallest shorts he had and handed them to her while pulling out clothes for himself "Go ahead and change. I won't look." Veronica changed with her back facing Dean as Dean changed with his back facing her. When they finished Dean turned off the light and climbed into the bed, the side closer to the door while Veronica climbed in the other side her back to Dean, facing the window.

"This is new.." Veronica said in a whisper.

"Sharing a bed with a guy?" Dean joked.

"Sleeping in a bed." Veronica said.

Dean stared at the back of her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep. There's so much more to this girl than meets the eye and he got more intrigued by her. The more intrigued he got the more his protective side started to show.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Veronica woke up after hearing Dean moving around. She looked at his alarm clock at saw that it was 5:30 am. She sat up in bed as she watched him move around his room putting books in his bag and getting dressed.

"You wake up early." she said in a quiet voice. Dean jumped and turned to face her. "Sorry..didn't mean to scare you." she said stretching.

"It's fine. It takes a while to walk to school you know so I have to wake up early to get ready what time do you usually wake up?"

"Regular days 6 to get ready. Tuesdays usually not until 7:30 I don't have to get ready and the park's about 20 minutes away so."

"I was actually going to talk to you about that." he said sitting down on the edge of his bed. She stayed quiet looking at him curiously. "It's getting to be cold outside so on Tuesdays you can stay here."

"I can't just mooch off of you Dean."

"I'm not going to let you sleep in a park when in a month or two it's going to be in the negatives."

"Why do you care?" she questioned. Dean thought about it for a moment then cleared his throat and stood up to go walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I need you to finish my school project, partner." he walked out the door and Veronica looked at her hands. She was naive. She thought maybe someone cared about her for once but it was because of something he needed. Just like every other person that's ever come into her life. It hurt her. She wasn't sure why it did when she was so used to it. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair before she got up and started getting dressed.

* * *

Dean and Veronica left the house at 6 am to make it to school with enough time to get to their lockers and walk around before class started. They got to the school at 7:45 which gave them 15 minutes before they had to be in their first class. Ever since this morning Veronica had been quiet. She felt like a burden to him and just wanted to get away from him. They started walking up the long breezeway that led to the doors to the school. All the popular kids hung out here before school started and Veronica dreaded walking up it everyday. Dean seemed unfazed and she wondered how he could be so confident and forget what they said to him the day before. She wished she could be more like him in that sense.

"Oh look little Veronica is wearing the same clothes again." a girl mocked.

"Maybe she's a prostitute on the side. Strippers at least change their clothes." a boy joined in.

Dean shot a glance to them then down at Veronica. He noticed every time someone said something she looked more at the ground and seemed to shrink smaller. He wanted to tell her to stand up for herself but he knew she wouldn't. No matter how many times he stood up for her it wouldn't ever get better unless she did it. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey V my dad's getting married, are you available for a bachelor party?" a guy yelled at her. She wanted to defend herself but couldn't. She didn't want anyone to know about why she had to strip so she kept her mouth shut and took the abuse.

"Druggie you're okay with your girlfriend spreading her legs?"

Suddenly Dean stopped and got in the guys face. "She's not my girlfriend." Veronica felt like she got punched in the stomach. Not because she thought they were together, she wasn't stupid well apparently she was because she thought they were at least friends but the only time Dean got mad at them for saying stuff to her is when she got called his girlfriend. He was even disgusted by her. Even a guy who should understand about having to do anything to surivive was disgusted that she stripped. No one would ever understand.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought since you're getting awfully close lately and you show up together, her in the same clothes that you were with her...oh wait I get it. People already call her a prostitute.. you show up together you paid her for sex last night." the guy laughed.

"I wouldn't pay her for sex." Dean scoffed.

Veronica felt fully embarrassed and rejected. For some reason she thought Dean would defend her but instead he made it sound like he was disgusted at the thought of her and it hurt. Veronica turned on her heel and ran into the school tears running down her face.

"Better go get your good time back...if it's even good which I doubt." the guy snickered and walked off when Dean turned his attention back to the front doors. He let out an irritated breath and jogged to the doors to try to catch up to Veronica. He went to her locker, the office, their home room, anywhere he thought she would be. But she wasn't anywhere. After looking for a few more minutes he decided to just meet her in class he'd talk to her then when they were all working on their projects.

Veronica was in the girls bathroom crying. She thought her and Dean made a connection last night. She knew more about his situation and he knew a little about hers. She thought after being alone all 17 years she finally found someone she could call a friend but she was wrong. Everyone was always going to hate her. She was always going to make people sick. Sure Dean knew what it was like to need to work to get money but he didn't have to degrade himself and take off his clothes to do it. She didn't see anything wrong with stripping if thats what you wanted to do but she didn't. She felt dirty every day and it would never go away. "At least what I do is legal." she mumbled.

The bell rang letting the students know they had 5 minutes to get to class. She came out of the stall and grabbed some paper towels. Wetting them she cleaned off her face to hide that she was crying the best she could. She looked in the mirror and decided that this was the best she could do, she turned and walked out the door heading to her class.

She walked into class and saw that the teacher was already there. She was grateful because after this morning she needed a break from the teasing and this was the only teacher who would stop the students.

"Please sit with your partners." Mr. Jones said as more people came in. Veronica looked and saw Dean sitting down already staring at her. She pulled her sleeves over her hands and walked back to the table. She put her stuff down and sat down avoiding Dean's gaze. The bell rang for class to be started.

"For the next few months we will be working on this project in class so I can help and fix anything you guys need before we send it off to be graded so go ahead and get started if you need anything let me know." Mr. Jones said sitting down at his desk as everyone immediately started talking. Veronica slowly started pulling out her packet and everything she needed out of her backpack while she stayed quiet.

"You gotta stand up to them." she glanced up and saw Dean staring at her. She looked back down and ignored him. "Veronica.. the only one the name calling and remarks will stop is if you stand up to them."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't care about okay? I don't care about it. You really think after 4 years I'm not use to hearing it? Or if I did stand up to them they'd stop? No they wouldn't so just shut up okay?" she said then gritted her teeth.

"If you didn't care what they said you wouldn't have run off this morning." Dean pointed out.

"It wasn't what they said that made me run off." she said putting emphasizes on they.

"What?" Dean said looking at her confused.

"So what do you want to do for this project?" Veronica asked changing the subject. Dean just shook his head and picked something off the list and stayed quiet the rest of class.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around Veronica decided that she was going to ditch the rest of the day. She didn't feel like being around Dean anymore today and she figured she could head to the strip club and work to try to get extra money. She left school when she felt someone following her. She started to panic and walk faster.

"Veronica wait!" she heard Dean say. She rolled her eyes and turned around to glare at him.

"What?"

"What's your problem today? I thought we were..i don't know friends? then you just act like, well like a bitch today."

"I thought we were friends too."

"Then why are you being so damn rude today?"

"I'm the one being rude?"

"Yeah! I was trying to help you get them to leave you alone and you turn against me?!"

"At least they tell me what they really think unlike you!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked looking completely lost.

"You think I'm disgusting. You think exactly what they think. The only difference is they don't act like they don't."

"I don't think that at all." Dean said in a pissed off tone.

"You only stopped today when they called me your girlfriend. You took such offense to it. Then they keep saying I sleep around for money and your response is you wouldn't pay me for sex.. You took offense and made it clear you wouldn't because I disgust you. Just like I disgust them.. you only want me around to help with this damn school project." Veronica paused to take a deep breath while Dean looked at her. "We'll break the project up tomorrow in class and have different parts, I'll find a shelter to sleep at so I don't freeze to death and fuck up your project. You don't have to worry about being around someone you find disgusting anymore." her voice broke at the end and she turned on her heel walking as fast as she could away from Dean.

Dean stood there in shock. He didn't mean to make it seem like that. He just didn't want to defend her to prove to her that she had to do it himself. He only got involved because they said things to him. "I guess I did handle that wrong." he thought to himself. He slowly turned around and walked back to the school feeling like crap for how he made her feel.

* * *

Veronica got to the strip club just to be told she couldn't work a shift. Not only that but they were cutting her schedule down. She went from working 4 nights to working 1. "How the hell am I going to survived off working one day?" she said to herself as she walked back home.

She walked up to her house and saw 3 guys go into her apartment. She was going to go in anyway until she saw one of them eyeing her. It completely freaked her out so she decided to go pick up some food for dinner and look for a shelter or any warmer place beside the park that she could sleep in. She was walking past some buildings when she kept hearing comments and laughter following. She turned her head and saw a group of 6 girls. She didn't know who they were but by how they looked she knew not to mess with them.

"Are you looking at us?" the biggest one asked while walking up to Veronica.

"um..no..no." she said quietly trying not to piss of the group.

"I think she was. Who gives you the right to look at us?" one of them said. Veronica slowly realized that they formed a circle around her.

"I wasn't looking at you." she said barely above a whisper.

"Now you're calling me a liar huh?" Before Veronica could say anything she felt a fist connect with her jaw and fell to the ground. The girls started kicking her while yelling at her to watch where she looks. The biggest one got down next to her and ripped the money out of her hands. All the money she had left until next Thursday. Veronica fought in a little tug of war with her for the money until one girl kicked her hard in the elbow. Veronica cried out and grabbed her arm.

"Come on girls.. Dinners on her." They laughed and walked away as Veronica laid on the ground blood on her face and holding her arms while she was crying.

Dean decided to walk to Veronica's apartment and talk to her. He was going to wait until he saw her at school tomorrow but he kept having a nagging feeling to go talk to her. He remembered walking her home from the strip club and seeing which door she went into. He walked up to the door and knocked. A tall skinny guy, with sunken eyes and pale skin opened the door.

"Is Veronica here?" Dean managed to get out while observing the guy.

"No."

"Do you know when she'll be home."

"I don't really care." the guy said and slammed the door in Dean's face. Dean shook his head and walked away.

"Maybe she's at the park." he thought. It couldn't hurt to check.

Dean walked up to the park. It was getting dark and chilly. He looked around and spotted a girl sitting on the swings. He saw a tint of purple in her hair and knew it was Veronica. He walked up to her and noticed how she was holding her elbow.

"Veronica?" he said while walking to stand in front of her.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about.."

"Yes we do. Please?" he held out his hand and she looked at it then stood up on her own and followed him to a picnic table. She wouldn't let go of her elbow and wouldn't look at him. He figured it was just because she was pissed.

"Look Veronica. I only jumped in when I did because they brought me into it. I wasn't offended they called you my girlfriend. I just don't like people commenting on my personal life like they know anything. The sleeping around thing you're right I should have answered better but I wasn't trying to put you down. I didn't know it sounded that way. I wasn't trying to say I wouldn't pay for sex with you because you're disgusting or anything just I wouldn't pay anyone for it. It had nothing to do with you being disgusting. I just want you to stand up and defend yourself. No matter how many times I do they won't stop if you don't do it. You're the first person in years that I called a friend and I don't want you to be mad at me over a misunderstanding." he said, looking at her waiting for a response. After a few minutes of silence Dean decided to speak up. "Veronica? Say something."

He heard her sniffling and his heart broke. He never felt like this over seeing someone else sad.

"Why does everyone hate me? I don't do anything to them." She asked in a broken voice.

"They're idiots. They hate anyone who isn't like them."

"They don't know why I have to strip... they would never understand. They have the perfect life. It's not like I like to do it. I feel dirty and disgusting everyday. I hate it." Veronica cried finally looking up at Dean.

Dean saw a few scratches and some dried blood on her face.

"Veronica, what happened?"

Veronica casted her eyes down and moved away from Dean.

"Come on. You were there for me last night let me be there for you now." he said grabbing the hand of the arm she was holding and pulling it towards him. Veronica cried out in pain and he dropped her hand. "Please tell me what happened."

"I got jumped..." she answered after a few tense seconds

"By who?!" Dean said in a loud voice while balling his hands into fists.

"I don't know. I was walking to go get dinner because I didn't feel safe going home and I heard something and looked at them and I guess I shouldn't have and they jumped me and took my money. All of it. The strip club cut me down to one day a week starting next week. I don't work at all this week. I have no money for food. I'm hungry and cold and my elbow is fucked up because I tried to fight for my money and one of them kicked it. I get called names everywhere I go. I hate my life. I don't want to be here anymore." she ranted. She blurted out the last part and broke into sobs.

Dean slowly moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Veronica. I'll help you okay?"

"Everyone hates me." She choked out.

"I don't." Dean replied while rubbing her back.

"I don't want to be here." she sniffled.

Dean looked down at the broken girl in front of him. The way she was talking reminded him of his sister. He used to have a sister. She couldn't deal with the pain their mother brought back and she killed herself. Dean vowed right then he would not let Veronica do the same. He was going to help her any way he could.

"It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm going to help you." he said trying to calm her down. "I'm going to protect you. I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait. Major case of writers block lately. And I see some people from my Roman story are now following and reviewing this one so thank you! You know how much reviews help so please review!_

* * *

It's been a few days since that day at the park between Dean and Veronica. Ever since Veronica has been staying at Dean's and Dean made sure she never ran into his mom. His mom and her boyfriends got more violent towards him for bringing Veronica into the house but he swore it was okay. Her dad didn't even bother looking for her at all.

Last night Veronica and Dean were in his room watching TV when his mom stormed through the door and started yelling at Veronica

"You! Get out of my house!" Dean's mom yelled as she slammed the door open. Veronica jumped back and looked at Dean scared.

"Get out of my room!" Dean shouted standing up.

"You think you can waltz into my house, not pay for anything and live her for free? Because your own parents don't want you! Fucking my son doesn't give you right to live in my house!"

"I'm i'm not sleeping with Dean." Veronica said visibly shaken.

"Mom get out!" Dean shouted grabbing his moms shoulder.

"Get out you whore!" she shouted then slapped Veronica across the face.

Veronica gasped and held her cheek as tears flowed from her eyes. Dean grabbed his mom from behind and carried her out of the room. Veronica could hear yelling but couldn't make out what was being said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped back.

"Come here." Dean said grabbing her hand and pulling her with him into the bathroom. The slap left her with a red cheek and a few scratch marks, they assumed was from his moms nails. Dean cleaned up the scratches and hugged her to his chest, swearing it would never happen again.

That's how Dean found himself here. It was after school on Thursday and Dean walked Veronica to the club. When she went inside he walked to a neighborhood closer to the school. It wasn't in a good part of town but he was used to it.

Ever since he started selling drugs he saved up a lot of money, as soon as he graduated he was going to live Ohio but now after what his mom did he had to get out of there. He had enough money to pay a down payment, electricity to be turned on, food and bills. He budgeted and found out he had enough money for for 8 months of rent right now alone, he made okay money so he knew he'd be able to cover it. He didn't tell Veronica but he was going to get them out of there. He promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and he promised his sister the same thing. He failed his sister but he wouldn't fail Veronica. He walked up to the leasing office and talked to the manager.

"Hello." Dean said as he walked in the small office that was connected to a mobile home he assumed the guy lived in.

"Hello, I'm Daryl."

"Dean." he said shaking the guy's hand.

"How can I help you today Dean?"

"I need a mobile home. Two bedrooms."

"How old are you son?"

"17."

"I can't lease to a 17 year old Dean."

"Sir please... I promised to protect this girl and I need a place to live to do so. I'll turn 18 in 1 month. Less than! I'll turn 18 on December 7th. That's like 2 and a half weeks away. Can we work something out?!"

The guy looked at Dean for what felt like minutes. He surveyed Dean's holey jeans and his shirt that looked to be old, he saw the bruises on his face and the healing marks on his arms. He remembered seeing Dean on the corner one day selling drugs. He flashed back to his childhood and saw himself in Dean.

"You can move in now. We'll sign the leasing papers and you'll pay rent and everything but we'll date the lease as your birthday. I'm risking my ass for you right now."

"Thank you so much!" Dean said letting out a breath of relief.

"Come with me." Daryl said grabbing a few keys and walking out of the office. He walked Dean to a mobile home in the back. He unlocked the door and let Dean walk in first. "It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It'll be $200 a week or you can pay the full $800 on the first of every month."

Dean looked around. He wasn't big but no abusive parents were there. He looked around and realized he forgot about furniture. Because that's important? he thought while mentally slapping himself.

"I'll take it." Dean said looking back at Daryl.

"Alright let's go fill everything out."

* * *

A few hours later Veronica walked out of the club and immediately shivered. It was lightly snowing and she made a mental note to thank Dean for not letting her sleep outside in this. She started walking to the corner Dean sold drugs at to find him. When she got there she noticed he was talking with someone and they handed him money so she stopped walking to not interrupt the deal. She looked at Dean and saw him wearing light blue baggy jeans with holes and a brown thick jacket. She was wondering if he'd let her borrow it on the walk home when her thoughts were interrupted by Dean's voice.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Uh yeah sorry.. I'm cold.." she said wrapping her arms tighter around her body. Dean looked down and saw her shaking. He unzipped his jacket and held a side open for her to squeeze inside to. She walked into his side as he put his arm around her holding the jacket tight to her.

As they were walking back to the mobile home Dean bought earlier they walked by a store that was closing in 10 minutes. Dean looked inside and saw it sold clothing. He turned and drug Veronica inside the store with him.

"Pick a jacket." He said as he let go of her.

"I can't afford a jacket Dean."

"Which one do you like?" Dean said rummaging through options.

"Dean... I can't afford one.." she said quietly slightly embarrassed as the people in the store looked at her.

"Do you like this one?" he asked holding up a black quilted jacket. He saw Veronica look at it and could tell she liked it.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked shaking her head.

"You look like a small. But I know you like wearing bigger clothes so probably a medium." Dean said grabbing a medium and walking to the counter.

"Dean!" she said after him. She walked after him to the counter to put the jacket back just as the cashier handed him his receipt and he handed her the jacket and walked outside waiting for her. Veronica looked at him shocked then shook her head. She stormed outside of the store after him.

"Dean! Why did you do that? I can't pay you back!" she shouted.

"I didn't ask you to. Now put on your jacket." he said while smoking a cigarette.

"You don't have to buy me things." she huffed as she put on the jacket.

"I told you I was going to take care of you deal with it."

"Fine."

"By the way...you're welcome." he said as he threw the cigarette to the ground and walked off.

"Thank you." she whispered jogging a bit to catch up with him.

After a few minutes of walking Veronica lifted her head and looked around. This wasn't the way home.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me." she said completely stopping.

"Veronica come on. I said you'll see." he said grabbing her arm to pull her while she whipped it away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you taking me..?" she asked him, he saw the fear in her eyes and looked confused.

"You'll like it I promise." he said taking a step towards her and she stepped back. "Veronica?"

"That's what dad said."

"What?"

"He said I'd like it..then he sold me to his friend for the night..." she whimpered.

"Hey. I told you I was going to protect you right? It's a good surprise I swear. I'd never do low shit like that okay?"

Veronica looked at him hesitantly and he sighed. "Trust me. I took you into my house. I buy you food. I walk you to work. I bought you a jacket. Why would I hurt you now? Come on." he said holding out his hand.

Veronica looked down at his hand in thought before she slowly put her hand into his and they started walking again. Five minutes later they were at the mobile home park.

"Who lives here?"

"We do." Dean said leading her to their house.

"What? Since when?" She asked following him.

"Today." he said waking up the steps to a door and unlocking it. "After I took you to work I rented it."

"Dean.. I can't pay rent. I can't pay bills. I can't do this." she said frowning.

"No one's asking you to pay anything."

"So I'm supposed to keep mooching off of you?"

"Veronica it's fine okay?"

"No it's not." she sighed walking in.

"Look I'll pay the bills and you can contribute when you can."

"That's not fair to you Dean."

"Then cook dinner. I told you I would protect you. My mom laid her hands on you so clearly I couldn't protect you there. This way I can. Contribute money when you can. Cook or clean or whatever you have to do to feel okay with it but this is the situation."

"What about our stuff?" Veronica asked.

"I already got it. Everything of yours is in the room over there" he said pointing to the right side of the mobile home "mines in this room. Don't tell anyone because the leasing guy is working out a deal to make this okay since I'm not 18. I got it all done while you were at work."

"Wow.." Veronica said. Dean looked at her and she carefully walked up to him and put her arms around his midsection and her head on his chest. "Thank you Dean."

"Do you want to order some pizza?"

"What happened to me cooking?" she looked at him puzzled.

"I didn't buy groceries yet. I thought we could do that tomorrow instead of that pesky school thing."

"Definitely" she smiled as he picked up the pizza menu and the phone to order.

* * *

"Tell me something no one else knows about you." Veronica said as she took a bite of her second piece of pizza. They were sitting on the bed in his room eating and talking.

"Anything I tell you is something no one else knows. No one knows anything about him." he said drinking down the soda he ordered.

"Fair. Fine tell me the biggest moment of your life."

"My sister dying." Dean said quietly.

"Dean...I had no idea. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She killed herself."

"Oh my God.!" Veronica gasped.

"My mom started doing drugs when she was 5. Nothing too serious and she only did it once in a while. Then suddenly she did it everyday. She slept with guys so they'd pay our rent. She lost her job because of her addiction. She got more and more angry everyday. She started drinking when Isabelle was 10. I would usually protect her from seeing all of it. I was more of a father than a brother. One night I came home late and saw my mom beating Isabelle. It was horrible. I threw my mom to the floor and grabbed Isabelle and left. We came home a few days later, we had no where to go. When we got home there was three big guys with my mom. As soon as they saw Isabelle they handed my mom a baggy and one punched him and I fell. He kept kicking me as the other two grabbed Izzie and left. I was coughing up blood and that's why he finally stopped kicking me. I tried to go after her but I couldn't get up. At 3:34 that morning they walked in with Izzie. I was at the kitchen table waiting for them. I wanted to go aftet them but didn't know where. He put Izzie down and told her she was a good guy then laughed and left. Izzie just kept crying. She never told me what they did but..." Dean paused to collect himself. Veroncia knew exactly what those guys did to Isabelle. Her dad let guys do it to her too. She put her hand on his knee and he gave her a weak smile "My mom kept yelling at us and beating us everyday. I tried my best to protect her but I couldn't. One day she asked me what I thought it felt like to die. I made it sound amazing, so peaceful. I should have made it sound miserable and scary and horrible.. maybe it would have been different. I told her to stay away from home as long as she could. I wouldn't be home until 5 that evening. She told me okay and got on the bus for school. That day I came hom and my gut was telling me something was wrong. I went into her room" he paused and chocked back tears as Veronica rubbed her hand comfortingly up and down his leg. "She uh..she wasn't breathing. I saw all this containers of empty pills. She got them from my moms room. I called the police and when they came my mom got mad at left. They told me my sister was dead. Suicide they said. My 10 year old sister killed herself because of her own mom. My mom blamed me. Said it was my fault." Dean put his head down and Veronica heard sobs escape him.

"Hey look at me." She said moving closer to him and lifting his head. She saw how hurt Dean was and wanted to kill his mom for doing this. "It wasn't your fault. She wouldn't have made it as long as she did without you Dean. Your mom is to blame not you. You did the best you could. Don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want you to."

"That's why I made sure you had this, " he said motioning around the room "so you have a safe place to go. I felt the need to protect you. I'm not sure why. But that night at the park remember? When you told me you didn't want to be here. That's the last thing Isabelle ever said to me. I couldn't let you go too. I know we just became friends like 3 months ago but I feel a connection with you and you're the first person I let get close to me and if I lost that again I couldn't go on."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea thats what she said. I didn't mean to bring it back for you."

"You didn't. It's always there in the back of my mind but it made me promise myself to protect you and not let you suffer the same way."

"Thank you for protecting me Dean. I would have been gone that night if you didn't show up."

Dean didn't say anything instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled him into his lap so he could hug her tighter. They've actually known and talked to each other less than 6 months but he felt connected to her. He wasn't sure what it was but when she was around he felt better, cared about, when she was gone he missed her presence. He loved talking to her and he especially loved holding her. He was disappointed he ignored her for so long but now this was his best friend and he would go through hell and high water to protect her.

"Tell me something no one else knows about you?" Dean said pulling his head back a little.

"The last time someone told me they loved me was when I was 5. My mom. The night before she died."

"How did she die?"

"She just never woke up. Natural causes they said. After that things got bad. Dad got into drugs and drinking, random people in my house, beatings... that's when it all started." she trailed off and Dean looked at her. He could tell she was zoning, picturing everything she's been through.

"Do you want to keep stripping?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to keep stripping?"

"No, i hate it. Especially now that I'm working one day a week. I can't afford anything."

"So quit."

"I need some source of income Dean."

"I can get you to help me..you know deal drugs."

Veronica just looked at him and he got nervous.

"I know it's not the most ethical and legal but it pays. Everyday."

"Druggies scare me Dean."

"I'll help you okay? Most the people who buy from me always want more so we'll just work together. We'll save money and get out of Ohio right after graduation and leave this life behind. We'll get real jobs and it'll all be okay. You don't have to do it. But if you want to leave stripping. I'll help you."

"I'll think about Dean."

He nodded his head and sub consciously ran his hands up and down her sides. Veronica became aware she was still on his lap and looked down at his lips. She wondered what it'd be like to kiss him. She's been sold and forced into sex but no one's ever kissed her. She let her eyes slowly start traveling back to his eyes and she blushed when she noticed he caught her staring at his lips. She put her head down and Dean lifted her chin without his index finger. They made eye contact and Dean looked down at her lips. He slowly moved in and pressed his lips to hers. She felt electricity between them and put her hands around his neck. He moved his mouth over hers and she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm going to suck."

"What?"

"I've never kissed anyone before..I don't know how."

"It's natural V." He said a tenderness in his voice. She looked into his eyes then down to his lips that were slightly parted. She closed her eyes and leaned her head in and kissed him again. Their lips moved together and she buried her hands into his hair. She pulled back to catch her breath and looked down at him.

"And you thought you were going to suck." he smirked. Veronica blushed and buried her head into his neck.

"Can I sleep in here? I don't want to sleep alone tonight.. If you want to say no you can it's-"

"Yes you can sleep here." Dean said interrupting her. She smiled and crawled off his lap and laid down in bed pulling his blanket over her. Dean got up and she turned to look at him confused.

"I'm putting the pizza and soda away." he explained getting up and picking up everything from their dinner and bringing it into the kitchen. He was washing the plates off when he started thinking of Veronica. He didn't know he thought of her as more than a friend, he didn't know he wanted to kiss her until he did, he didn't know he wanted any of that til it happened. And now, he just wanted more.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked back into his bedroom and saw that Veronica was already passed out. He slowly crawled into bed with her and turned off the lights. He laid on his side facing Veronica and looked out the window in front of them. There was lights outside from the street and people's Christmas lights already. The snow was lightly falling and he remembered how Isabelle used to love Christmas because it felt different than other times of the year. Like people were making an effort to actually be nice he remembered her saying. He felt Veronica shiver and got up to go put the heat on. He could deal with cold but he noticed Veronica couldn't. Yet he remembered her saying she loved the cold. He shook his head as he made his way back to the room. He crawled back into bed and Veronica shifted closer to him and wrapped both her arms around his left one. He looked down at her and slightly smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and got comfortable before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Veronica woke up earlier than Dean and decided they'd ditch school today. It was only one day and it was Friday besides they were ahead on their project and that's the only class they needed to graduate. She wanted to make them breakfast but then she remembered Dean didn't go grocery shopping. She pulled her money out of her pocket and saw she had $75 dollars. She could help with paying for them. She looked down at Dean sleeping and smiled. He looked so peaceful. She stared at him for a few more seconds then went to take a shower and get dressed to go shopping.

Dean woke up when he heard the shower. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. It was 9:30. He rolled back over and groaned. A few minutes later Veronica came in wearing dark skinny jeans, a black long sleeve sweater and her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Let's go shopping."

"Ugh so early?"

"Come on Dean we're usually in school at this time. Besides I want to make brunch for you. Please." she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine fine. Let me get dressed." Veronica smiled and left the room. Dean quietly chuckled and shook his head. He put on light blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and a black t shirt. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room carrying Veronica's and handing her hers.

* * *

Three hours later and they were finally back home. The snow slowed them down and they had a hard time agreeing to what they wanted to buy. When they got home both started unpacking the bags and putting things wherever they saw fit.

"Let's just eat the rest of the pizza for lunch."

"Are you afraid of my cooking or something?" Veronica said shutting the fridge door and turning to look at him.

"No. We're going to eat it eventually and I can tell you're freezing and tired so i can just heat up the pizza you relax and you can cook dinner okay?"

"Okay." She sighed. She turned and took the pizza box out of the fridge and set it down. There was a knock on the door at Veronica looked at Dean curious. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey Daryl, come in." He said moving aside and letting Daryl in.

"Hello. I'm Daryl nice to meet you." Daryl said shaking Veronica's hand.

"Veronica." she smiled shyly. Dean came and stood by Veronica.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing much I actually ordered all new furniture a while ago and I didn't remember you seeing you bring any with you so I thought I'd just ask you if you wanted it. Table, Couch and TV."

"You're just giving it to us? Why?" Veronica asked looking confused.

"He just said why V." Dean said.

"I meant like-"

"No sweetie it's okay I know what you meant. Well me and my girl recently split after a long 10 years. She picked all the furniture and I finally just decided it was time to get new ones so I wouldn't have that reminder ya know?" Veronica nodded and Daryl looked at Dean. "So if you want to come help me get the stuff in my home, We can move the stuff over here and set it up."

"Yeah sure. Be back in a bit V." Veronica nodded and Dean left with Daryl.

Veronica turned around and looked around. They didn't have plates or glasses yet, they just ate from the box and drank from the bottle of soda. She took a two pieces of pizza left of the four and warmed them up then put them back in the box and warmed up the last two. When the pizza finished the door opened and Dean and Daryl were carrying in a black leather couch. The coffee table was black and the TV was huge. They set it up and Daryl left after Veronica and Dean thanked him.

"I'll be right back." Dean said.

"You just got back. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get us some cable."

"You're going to steal cable?"

"Only til we can get some." he said then walked back outside. Veronica shook her head and grabbed the pizza box and 2 liter of soda and carried it to the coffee table. She set it down then went into Dean's room and grabbed his blanket. When Dean came back in Veronica had her jacket and shoes off and was wrapped in his blanket eating pizza.

"My blanket warm?"

"And cozy." she said with some food in her mouth.

Dean walked over and turned on the TV and it worked instantly.

"I can't believe you know how to steal cable."

"There's a lot of things I can do that you don't know." he shrugged. He sat down next to her and started eating.

* * *

Later that day Veronica and Dean were watching Insidious 2 on TV while it started to get dark. Dean hated it but Veronica loved it. Veronica laid down and put her head in Dean's lap still having his blanket over her. Dean put his hand on her arm and rubbed it up and down. Since last night Veronica felt way more drawn to Dean. She wanted to be around him all the time.

"Watch out. I have to pee." Dean said nudging her off his lap. She groaned but moved. Veronica rolled onto her back and light outside caught her eye. The neighbors had Christmas lights on and the way it looked with the snow was beautiful. She got up and dropped Dean's blanket on the couch and walked over to the window admiring the lights. Dean came back out and stopped in the door way staring at Veronica. She look mesmorized by something. He walked up behind.

"What are you looking at?"

"The Christmas lights. They're pretty."

"Sure."

"Dean.. I have a question." she said slightly turning and facing him.

"What's up?"

"Do you think..if we have money.. or if it's okay.."

"Spit it out V."

"Do you think we can get a Christmas tree?" she asked quietly.

Dean looked at her and was going to say no. He hasn't liked Christmas since Isabelle left but he saw the hope and happiness in her eyes and found himself saying yes. She gave him a huge smile and hugged him.

"I haven't had a tree since my mom died!"

"I haven't celebrated Christmas since Isabelle."

"I'm sorry...we don't have to." Veronica said looking at him concerned.

"No it's okay. You want to. Isabelle loved it so I guess I should at least celebrate it for her."

"It wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"Every time you say her name there's guilt in your eyes. You told me last night you blamed yourself but it's not your fault and I'll tell you that everyday til you believe it." Dean nodded slightly and walked back to the couch.

"Coming?" he said looking at her.

"No. I'm going to cook dinner."

* * *

Veronica was finishing up dinner. They went to Daryl's home and asked if he had any silverware and cook ware they could borrow, he gave them a few pots and pans, 4 cups, 4 bowls and 4 plates, and 2 spoons, 2 forks, and 2 knives and told them to just keep them. He's really nice Veronica thought. She went and grabbed plates and put food on both. She made chicken burritos with cheese inside, and put green chili on top and a side of green chili and cheese fries. She set the plates down on the table and went back to get them something to drink.

"Looks good V."

"I hope they taste good... I haven't cooked in a while. If you don't like it you don't have to eat it." She turned and saw Dean digging in and smiled.

"It's really good. Thank you." he complimented as she set the drinks down and sat down next to him.

Dean felt her staring at him and looked at her raising an eye brow "what?"

Veronica blushed at being caught staring at him and shook her head. "Nothing."

He looked at her questioningly then continued to eat.

When they finished eating Dean insisted on doing the dishes and Veronica finally gave in. She was sitting on the counter talking to him as he cleaned them. She looked at him and got this incredible urge to kiss him. She blushed and looked down. Dean noticed and dried his hands on a towel before turning towards her.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"You sure are V."

Veronica jumped down from the counter and looked down biting her lip. She looked back up and quickly placed a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Sorry." she said and turned to walk away.

Dean grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to where she was standing. He stood in front of her and had a hand on the counter on either side of her with her back pressed against it. Dean looked down at her and she looked up nervous.

"Sor-" Veronica went to say again but Dean interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers.

"You don't have to apologize for kissing me." he mumbled then started kissing her again. The kiss got more heated and Veronica put her hands in his hair and tugged. Dean licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. When their tongues touched they both moaned. Dean grabbed Veronica's thighs and lifted her back onto the counter. She pulled him closer and he started running his hands up her back under her shirt. Veronica pulled away breathing hard and looked down. Her arms slowly dropped from his head and slowly down his shoulders before she pulled her arms back to herself.

"You okay?" Dean asked her.

"I'm not ready to do more than kissing..."

"So we won't." he said kissing her on the nose.

"You're not mad?" she asked timidly looking up at him.

"Why would I be mad?"

Veronica shrugged and put her hands back around his neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You know before I thought you hated me. You only wanted me around to help finish the school project." Veronica said pulling back to look at him.

"I don't like people know I care."

"Why do you care about me?"

"To be honest, at first I wasn't sure. I just felt drawn to you like I needed to protect you. Now..well now should be obvious."

"I didn't know I liked you until last night."

"Me either." Dean said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I like kissing you though." she said quietly. Dean smiled and pecked her on the lips again.

"I don't know what this is, or how it happened, or how it happened so fast but I like it."

"I do too." Veronica said leaning her head back onto his shoulder. She knows of Dean's reputation, she knows how dangerous things like this are but right now, in Dean's arms she didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday and Veronica and Dean walked into school. They went to their first class and sat down. Veronica scooted closer to Dean and Dean smiled as he took things out of his backpack.

"New jacket Veronica? About time. Guess those long nights finally paid off huh?" the girl who sat in front of them snickered as she leaned on her desk looking down at her.

"I don't strip anymore." Veronica said looking past the girl at the board in the front of the class.

"Aww did your sugar daddy buy it for you? Or pimp? I heard you're a hooker." she said.

"Leave her alone." Dean said rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat. Veronica kept her eyes forward while the girl, known as Kirsten ignored him.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you." Kirsten snapped grabbing Veronica by the chin and forcing her to face her. Dean grabbed Kirsten's arms and shoved it off of Veronica's face.

"Do not ever touch her again." he said standing up and giving Kirsten a death glare.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kirsten's boyfriend said walking up.

"Yeah we do. Handle your girlfriend." Dean said still glaring at Kirsten.

"Or what?" the guy smirked. Dean clenched his fist and slowly turned to her boyfriend giving him a death glare. The guy's smirk slowly disappeared and he cleared his throat.

"Sit down babe." he said taking his seat next to her.

Veronica watched Dean as he sat down and mouthed a thank you to him.

* * *

The teacher came in and told them to start working on their projects at the beginning of class. The class was loud and and a light atmosphere as everyone was working and joking with their partner. Veronica and Dean were ahead so they weren't really working just laughing and joking. The classroom door opened and a new student walked in. He was talking to the teacher for a few moments before the teacher and him walked up to Dean and Veronica.

"Dean, Veronica this is Roman Reigns. He's new and we need to get him started on this project right away so I figured he could work with you two. Alright?" Veronica looked at them and nodded while Dean shrugged. Roman pulled up a seat and started taking materials out of his backpack. Veronica looked at him and sighed. He was big, huge muscles, gorgeous eyes, long black hair, and a sleeve tattoo. He looked like the people who typically mess with her and she didn't really want to work with him.

"Thanks for helping me out." Roman said after he got everything situated.

"No problem. We're ahead so we don't really have to work." Dean shrugged.

"How far ahead are you?" Roman asked.

"About a month and a half. We work on it at home."

"Oh you live together? Are you siblings."

"No." Veronica said quietly. Roman felt the mood start to change so he quickly dropped the subject.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Uh..the teacher told me to be." Roman said looking confused.

"At the school. Why would you come here, when we're about half way done with the year, senior year." Dean said.

"Dad's job got transferred so we had to move."

"Where are you from?" Veronica asked.

"Florida. Born and raised. Never lived anywhere else until now. The cold's pretty killer here."

"You get used to it." Dean said.

A few minutes later Roman, Dean and Veronica were laughing and joking. Roman was really down to earth and funny. Dean and him hit it off right away. Veronica wrapped her arms around Dean's right one and rested her head on his shoulder while laughing at a joke Roman just told.

"So are you two a thing?" Roman asked when their laughter died down.

"Ummm" Dean and Veronica said in unison.

"Haven't talked about it yet huh?" Roman chuckled. "It's cool. I'm too nosy for my own good anyway." Just then Veronica heard her name over the speaker calling her to the office. She instantly got nervous and looked at Dean. They had 10 minutes left of class as Veronica slowly started packing her bag, her mind racing with what she could have done.

"See you in next class." Dean said as she slowly got up and walked out of the room.

"Sorry for getting too nosy." Roman said as he started packing his bag.

"It's cool man. I guess that gave us a reason to address it." He shrugged packing his bag as well.

Roman nodded and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"So who's cool at this school."

"V.. that's about it. Everyone here sucks." Dean said.

"That's great." Roman said with a sigh.

"What's up?"

"I'm from a big family so I'm just used to being in big groups. Wondering what group i could get in with. Not trying to spend my senior year alone ya know?"

"You could hang with me and Veronica until you get stuck up and get in with one of the ass hole groups."

"Ha I doubt that will happen. I can't stand ass holes. Thanks." Roman said.

* * *

Veronica walked into the office and he eyes grew wide. Her dad was sitting there staring at a newsletter. He heard the door open and saw her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Get your stuff. I signed you out let's go."

"Go where?" she asked slightly scared.

"I have some friends you need to meet." Veronica knew what that meant and hugged her arms tightly around herself.

"I have school."

"You have school tomorrow to. It's one day let's go."

"I need to be here."

"Why? It's not like you're going to make something out of yourself. You need to come with me right now. Speaking of that you need to get your ass home too. I don't know where you've been the last few days…weeks.. however long it's been but it's time you come home." her dad took a closer step to her and Veronica tried to take a step back but he grabbed her arm. "Now do as I said. Go get your stuff. Meet me back here and then we're going to see my friends." he said shoving her back. Veronica nodded with tears in her eyes and slowly walked to her locker. She got there right when the bell rang for students to leave their class and go to their next one. Dean and Roman walked up to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around Dean's midsection tightly and buried her head into his neck.

"Whoa, what happened?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around her but pulling back a little to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked looking concerned.

"My dad's here….he said I have to go with him. To meet his 'friends' and move back home. He's in the office waiting for me." she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"The fuck you do! You're not going anywhere with him." Dean said instantly getting pissed off.

"He's waiting for me…" she said. Dean could see the fear in her eyes.

"Then we're leaving. He doesn't know where you live. Let's go." Dean said grabbing her hand to pull her with him.

"He'll find us Dean! He has a car he'll look for me and we can't outrun a car!" Veronica said panic in her voice.

"I have a car." Roman spoke up.

Veronica looked at him then to Dean.

"Let's go!" Dean said.

Dean was holding Veronica's hand as he started jogging towards the door making Roman jog to keep up.

They got to Roman's car. It was a 2005 GT black mustang. Dean could feel Veronica shaking so he decided to sit in the back seat with her instead of the front. Dean wrapped both his arms around Veronica as she cuddled into him and looked at out the window.

"Where am I driving to?" Roman asked looking in the review. Dean told him their address and he started driving. Dean saw Veronica's dad storming out of the school and blocked the window so he wouldn't see her in the car.

* * *

Roman pulled up to their house a little bit later and walked inside with them. Veronica walked into Dean's room and closed to door to get changed.

"Thanks for the ride man." Dean said pulling soda out of the fridge for all three of them.

"No problem. She look terrified." Roman said leaning against the counter and taking the pepsi from Dean.

Veronica came back out of the room with black sweats on and one of Dean's shirts.

"Sorry if you get in trouble for ditching school." Veronica said looking at Roman.

"I did it all the time, it's cool."

"You guys want to watch some TV?" Dean asked walking over to the couch and Roman followed. Veronica stayed in the kitchen and started looking at their food.

"V? What are you doing?" Dean asked looking over the back of the couch.

"Making food. I'm hungry. Want some chili?" she asked grabbing ingredients for chili.

"Sure." Dean said turning his attention back to the TV.

* * *

A few hours later the news cut in to tell everyone they were now in a blizzard watch and to not go out unless you absoultely had to. Roman looked out of the window and groaned. He grabbed his keys and and his jacket.

"You shouldn't drive in that." Veronica said.

"You can stay here. We have an extra room." Dean said pointing to the room that was supposed to be Veronica's but she's spent every night in his room.

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. No problem. Payback for driving us today." Dean said. Roman nodded and took out his phone to text his parents letting them know what was going on.

They spent the rest of the day showing Roman about the project, watching tv and eating the chili Veronica made. They were watching the news to see if they school closures were announced yet. 10 minutes later they saw their school name show up as closed and Veronica smiled. Her dad wouldn't be able to try to get her again tomorrow. She had another day.

"Dean?" Veronica said shifting to face him on the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Can we get Christmas decorations next week?" Dean looked at her and saw how excited she looked.

"If that's what you want." he said. Veronica smiled and turned back to the tv while leaning against him.

A few more hours passed when they decided to go to bed. Roman walked into Veronica's room and Dean turned up the heat then walked with Veronica back to his room.

Veronica lied in bed while Dean walked into the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Hurry up Dean!" Veronica called after 5 minutes.

"I'm coming woman." Dean said walking out of the bathroom and lying down in front of her. Veronica moved into him and put her arms around him.

"I'm cold."

"You're always cold."

"Whatever, just warm me up." she said into his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her and rubbed them up and down her arms.

"V, I want to talk to you." Dean spoke up.

"About what?" she said nervously.

"Us. What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Roman asked us earlier if we were a thing and I just want to know what you feel and want."

"I want what we're doing. I like it."

"Are we friends? friends with benefits? together? what? Tell me."

"I never thought you would be someone who needed to put a label on things." Veronica mumbled.

"If that's your way of saying you don't want to be more than friends let me know now because for the first time in my life I'm getting feelings for someone and I'd like to know now if it's going to bite me in the ass."

"You have feelings for me?" Veronica asked looking up at him.

"Veronica…I rented a place for us to live to protect you, I defend you against people, I buy you everything you need, I'm helping you get a job, i got you out of stripping, if I don't want to do something but knows it would make you happy I do it because your happiness means something to me. You really didn't know I had feelings for you?"

"I didn't want to be imagining it… you're amazing and I'm…well I'm just me. You liking me is kind of hard to believe and I had to hear you say it."

"Just you is the best person I've ever met V." Veronica blushed and kissed Dean quickly. "So what are we?"

"I want to be with you. Officially." Veronica said looking up at him nervous.

"That's what I want. I don't want anyone else to be able to have you."

"So…we're a thing?"

"Yeah. We're a thing."

Veronica smiled and kissed Dean again then laid her head in the crook of his neck and cuddled up to him then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long! Reviews would be nice._

* * *

It's been a few days since Veronica, Dean and Roman left school. Roman stayed one more night then was able to drive home in the snow even though school remained closed the rest of the week. It was Friday and Dean and Veronica decided to go Christmas shopping and set up their house. Christmas was a little more than 2 weeks away, they only had to go to school Monday and Tuesday next week then off to break. They were debating if they should even go.

Veronica and Dean left their house and started walking in the cold snow. They weren't entirely sure how they were going to carry everything back but they figured they would figure it out somehow.

"We could call Roman and see if he would give us a ride." Dean suggested as they started walking in the snow.

"I guess we could." Veronica mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go back and see if he'll come get us."

"Why don't we just walk there Dean?" Veronica said stopping and looking at him.

"Because knowing how much you want Christmas it's going to be a lot of things. We're going to struggle with the tree alone. It's freezing and we've been out here less than 5 minutes and you're already shaking."

"Ugh fine whatever." Veronica said turning back and storming back to the house. Dean stood still for a few seconds dumbfounded by her attitude but he soon followed her back to the house.

Dean walked in the house and Veronica was sitting on the couch looking at the TV even though it was off. Dean shook his head and went to his room and called Roman. A few minutes later he came out and sat next to Veronica.

"He said he's on his way."

"Great."

"Do you not like Roman or something?"

"I like him fine."

"Then what's with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude."

"Really V? Could have fooled me." Veronica rolled her eyes and went to the bed room.

* * *

45 minutes later Roman pulled up and came to the door.

"V come on he's here."

Veronica came out of the room and grabbed her jacket putting it on while Dean opened the door.

"Hey guys. Veronica my sister wanted to know if you wanted these?" Roman asked holding up black wedge boots Fur Furry Mukluk.

"Really? Your sister randomly wanted to know that?" she asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Uhmm yeah." Roman said looking at Dean then back at her. "She got new ones and wasn't going to wear these anymore so she asked if I knew anyone who might want them and I figured you might."

"Because I need your charity?" she scoffed.

"V!" Dean said looking at her with a look telling her to stop.

"No? Because typically if someone can get something from other people they take it.. It's not because of your situation but if you don't want them I'll give them back to her so she can ask her friends."

Dean kept staring at Veronica with a warning look. "Sorry. Thank you for the boots." she smiled walking up and taking them from him and going to put them back in their room.

"I don't know what's up with her today." Dean said.

"It's cool" Roman shrugged.

Veronica came back out and they all piled into Roman's car and headed to the store.

* * *

A few hours later and they were back at their house. Dean offered Roman gas money but after he declined Dean insisted on ordering Chinese food for all of them and he accepted. Dean ordered tons of Chinese food while him and Roman were on the couch and Veronica was emptying the bags of all they got. She was in the kitchen on the floor pulling everything out and grouping them together. Lights in one area, tree decorations in the other, house decorations alone. Dean and her even got a gingerbread house kit to make one. She was so excited but it seemed like Dean had no interest and it was slowly making her not want to do anything anymore. She looked up and Dean and Roman were laughing and joking. Veronica looked down at all the Christmas decorations and just sighed. She moved over to the tree box and started opening the box. She really wanted Dean to come help her.

"Hey Dean?"

"Hmm?" he said looking over the back of the couch.

"Can you come help me?"

"Later V. I wanna relax." he said then turned his attention back to whatever him and Roman were talking about. She instantly got sad. She felt dismissed. It was really hard for her to get close to someone so her being close to Dean she didn't want to share him. She was so used to someone swooping in and taking people away from her. She was used to feeling unimportant and alone. She knew she was over reacting but it hurt her that Dean wouldn't help and he didn't want to spend the day with just her. She slowly stood up and walked to their bedroom and shut the door.

"So you want to work on cars for a career?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to own my own business. My own little shop ya know?"

"That's what I want to do too."

"Really?" Dean said looking at Roman surprised.

"Yeah. Every weekend since I was a kid I'd help my dad work on cars. Only thing we really had in common. It's always caught my interest. I love working on cars but I hate having to answer to someone so I'd rather just have my own shop."

"I'd like to work at my own schedule. Be the boss. Pick who works for me. Make it more about fixing cars instead of making money."

"We should do a partnership." Roman laughed.

"I'd be down." Dean said chuckling.

"If you're serious we should." Roman said seriously.

"Oh I am. I figured I would start saving now and try to open one after graduation. I'm not going to college for more school when I hate that shit now." Dean answered.

"I have a lot of money put back. We could do this when we graduate. Start planning stuff now we have what? 5 more months?" Roman said looking at Dean.

"Yeah..yeah let's do it." Dean said.

Someone knocked on the door and Dean got up from the couch he instantly noticed Veronica was gone and looked concerned. He opened the door and grabbed the chinese food setting it on the counter and paying the guy for the food and giving him a generous tip for driving in the snow.

"V! Food is here!" he called. He started taking plates and cups down from the cabinets as Roman joined him in the kitchen. He took out all the boxes of chinese food, 3 plates and cups. "V!" He called again then walked to the fridge pulling out soda for them. Roman started placing their food on plates.

"I'm going to go get her." he said and walked into the bed room. He walked in and saw Veronica sitting by the window and writing something.

"Hey. Food's here."

"I'm not hungry." she said quietly while still writing.

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I don't care."

"V come on out and eat with us." he said leaning against the door frame.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I just told you I'm not hungry."

"So just come out and hang out with us." he said.

"Come out there and listen to you two talk as I just sit there? No thank you."

"Fine whatever." Dean sighed and shut the door behind him.

Veronica closed her notebook and got into the shower.

"Where's Veronica?" Roman asked sitting on the couch eating.

"She said she wasn't hungry." he said grabbing his plate and walking over and sitting next to him.

"She doesn't like me."

"She does like you she's just being a little ugh today." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go give her, her plate and ask her what's up." Roman said getting up and walking to the kitchen. He slowly opened the door and heard the shower so he just sat the plate along with a drink on the bedside table and walked out.

"She's in the shower." Roman said.

"Want to help me with something?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Set up all the Christmas stuff? You know she really wants this so imagine her face when it's all done."

"Alright sure. Let's do it." Roman replied finishing off his food.

* * *

A bit later Veronica came out of the shower. She put on gray sweat pants and a black long sleeve pj top. She noticed the food and drink on the table so she went over and started eating it. When she was finished she came out of the room and froze. The whole house was decorated. The tree was set up near the window with multi colored lights on it and glass ornaments. She slowly looked out of the window and saw lights on the house outside and decorations around the tv and on the table.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked sounding extremely proud.

"What...wh..why did you do this?" she stuttered as she slowly walked over and put her dishes in the sink.

"To surprise you.. you wanted decorations so we decorated it to lift your mood." Dean said confused.

"This was supposed to lift my mood?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah well you wanted the house to be all Christmasy and now it is...just like you wanted."

"This isn't what I wanted! I wanted to decorate the house with YOU! Just...just whatever." she yelled storming into the bed room and slamming the door.

"What'd I do wrong?" Dean asked looking at Roman.

"I thought she would have liked it. Look I'm going to head home you two should talk. I'll see you Monday. Thanks for dinner." Roman said before grabbing his jacket and heading out.

Dean slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Veronica sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I really thought you would have liked it."

"You know I wanted to decorate. You couldn't help me when I asked but you had no problem doing it when I wasn't there."

"I wanted to relax when you asked me. You've been so moody today that I was trying to make you happy! So sorry." he said sarcastically.

"I wanted to spend today with you but you didn't want that!"

"No I didn't want to freeze while doing what YOU wanted! Big difference. What's your problem with Roman?!"

"I don't have a problem with Roman."

"So you were rude to him for no reason?"

"I wasn't rude!"

"Oh sunshine, you were nothing but rude."

"Don't talk to me like that.." she mumbled.

"Oh so you can talk to me however you want but I can't call you sunshine?"

"Not with the way you mean it"

"Oh how do I mean it sunshine?"

"Stop it..." she said quietly.

"So since you don't want me to call you something I should stop but when I wanted you to stop being rude it didn't matter, when I wanted you to join us it didn't matter and when I tried to make you happy it didn't matter."

Veronica stayed quiet while Dean just glared at her. "We're not playing this silent game shit. You were rude as hell all day and when I do something to try to make you happy you get pissed as hell. Newsflash Veronica I'm not a fucking mind reader. You didn't make me and you decorating the house a big deal you made the house being all Christmasy a big deal so excuse the hell outta me for thinking I was doing something good!"

"I'm going for a walk." Veronica said quietly as she got up. Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" He asked. She nodded her head and he rolled his eyes and slammed the door to the room as soon as she walked out and plopped down on the bed. He heard the front door shut and groaned. He really thought he was doing something nice for her and now she was pissed at him.

He rolled onto his side and saw her notebook. He knew he shouldn't read it but he had to. He sat up and grabbed it flipping to the last page that was written on.

I really miss my mom. I miss my old life. Back when dad tried to hide his addiction problem. Back when I still mattered. My mom left me because she couldn't deal with my dad. My dad chose drugs over me. I never come first to anyone. They always leave me. They always replace me. I thought Dean was going to be different but now he has a new friend and he always wants him around. It's like just me is never good enough. I'm never good enough for people to stick around for or be happy with. They always want more. Roman knows him better than I do. He has more fun with Roman. He gets to laugh and be care free and he doesn't get that with me. He always has to protect me or deal with me being sad. Roman is a better friend for him than I am. That's why he wants him around not me. He only has me here because of a promise. Not to let me end up like his sister. Not because he likes me or considers me a friend. He's my best friend and I'm just a charity case for him.

Dean slowly closed the book and swallowed hard. He really wished Veronica would just voice her feelings to him instead of doing it this way. He walked into the living room and turned the heater on high while he sat there waiting for her to come back.

* * *

She came back sooner than he expected. She shut the door and froze when she saw Dean standing in front of her.

"I want to talk to you." he said.

"I don't want to get yelled at anymore today okay?"

"I'm not going to yell. Come here." he said reaching his hand out to her. She looked down at it but instead of taking it she walked over to the couch and sat down while Dean sighed and followed her.

"I read what you were writing."

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

"I know I shouldn't have but I had to. I'm not like your mom, your dad or anyone else. I'm not going to leave you or replace you okay? You're not just here because of a promise V. You were surviving before I got this place for us right? I could have just protected you at school, walking you to and from the club like I was if this was just for a promise. I like you. That's why I want you here. But you can't have this jealousy issue."

"I'm not jealous."

"You are. Of my friendship with Roman which is ridiculous."

"No I'm not. I'm happy you have another friend. I'm happy you have a guy friend you can actually talk to and hang out with. You just.. never talk to me when he's around. You laugh more with him and I'm too fucked up to have fun with or be happy with and having someone who's great makes me realize it more."

"You sound like I'm hanging out with another chick. Two completely different relationships. One's a friendship and one's a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship"

"If you hang out with someone who you have more in common with and can make you laugh then go back to hanging out with someone who constantly needs to be protective and is damaged you'll get sick of it. One is fun one isn't. It's not hard to see it's a matter of time before I'm kicked to the street like always."

"I'm never kicking you to the street Veronica. You're number 1 and you always will be. Are you damaged? Of course but I understand. You make me laugh too. And if you remember the first day Roman got here you were cracking up at his jokes and I haven't made you laugh that much so should I be worried."

"You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me."

"I'm trying! You didn't even notice I left the room this afternoon. I was so excited about decorating but you blew me off and acted like I wasn't there. You dismissed me. It, nevermind."

"No finish." Dean said putting his hand on Veronica's thigh.

"It's stupid but it felt like it was us against the world and now it's not like that. I heard you guys making plans about after graduation...where do I fit into that? I don't. I have a time limit to get out of your life."

"Just because we were talking about opening a shop together doesn't mean you're not there. I just dont' know what you want to do with your life but whatever it is I want you there in mine."

"You two have everything figured out. I don't. I don't fit in here anymore."

"Veronica...what the hell is actually going on here?" Dean said completely lost at how she felt all this so suddenly.

"I never fit in anywhere long. I knew it was only a matter of time before I didn't fit in with you anymore I just thought I had more time. I just felt important because you never opened up to anyone and you did to me. But now he knows more about you than I do. Like I'm slowly being phased out. Like always."

"He doesn't know more about me than you do. This is your own insecurities and fears planting things in your head that don't exist. You know more about me than anyone."

"I don't even know your favorite color, things like that."

"Blue. And that shit doesn't matter. I can tell a stranger my favorite color doesn't mean he knows me. You know more about my life than anyone else. You know my personality, you know my scars, you know about my sister, you know what I do for a living, you know how my home life was. You know things no one else is ever going to know about me. Who cares if you don't know my favorite anything. You know ME. People always act like knowing birthdays and favorites makes you know a person and it doesn't. Knowing their faults, their story, their personality is what makes you know a person and you know all that. Just like I know you're shy and timid. I know guys scare you because they've done nothing but hurt you. I know it's hard for you to voice your feelings. I know your story. I know you were a stripper and hated it. I know you have insecurities and no self esteem, I know you have a fear of not mattering. I don't know your favorite things but I know you."

Veronica sat quietly thinking about what he said. "I'm sorry." she finally said. "I just don't want to become another lost cause to you."

"You won't. I'm never going to give up on you. I love being around you, i love your laugh, i love the ways your eyes light up when talking about something you like, I love being able to open up to you about my past because you understand. The only time i can fully be the real me is around you and I think that matters a lot more than who I laugh the most with. Roman's a cool guy and I consider him a friend but if it ever came down to you or him, V, the choice is always you okay? Don't let your past experiences do this. You can't not let people enter my life okay? He has helped us more than our own families have. He got you away from your dad. He doesn't deserve the way you treated him."

"I fucked up okay? I know. I'll apologize.."

"Thank you." Dean said leaning over and pecking her cheek. "Oh and V?"

"What?"

"You'll always fit in with me."

"I'm sorry I'm so fucked up."

"We both are but we'll help fix each other right?" Dean smiled at Veronica. She slightly smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to be a lot of trouble to be with." she whispered.

"You're worth it."


End file.
